Unicorn Eater
Unicorn Eater is a fan series made by Hömöbëär. The series is supposed to be a parody of anime. Plot It's about 7 girls and a unicorn with a couple other weird people. It takes place in Glitter City, a city that's very dangerous and has weird people with creatures that want to cause havoc and have a taste for unicorns. So a unicorn named "Iris" (rainbow in Greek) finds 7 girls that can keep the city safe. Characters * Nina Georgelos- A girly girl who is obsessed with the color pink,unicorns,princesses and fairy tales and still acts childish for her age...she's 17. Her dream is to where a glittery pink dress riding a unicorn shitting rainbows. * Annabelle Loch- A girl who obsessed with love and thinks the world needs a ton of it. She as well bleeds a fuckton when menstruating....can color a hole pair of underwear red in just an hour. * Melissa Guerrero- She's a girl who stalks Teresa. She constantly hangs around her. She only gives a shit about Teresa and her...nobody else. * Svetlana Boland- A girl who always has a smile on her face and wants to spread happiness around the world. She is obsessed with fashion as well. Btw this girl is dumber than a brick but is funny. * Erica DiCaprio- A girl who is a jerk ass bitch and is obsessed with money. Plan to make $1,000 by the end of the year. I guess she'll remind you of Panty from Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. * Kitty Karakas- A smart girl who is obsessed with cleanses and perfection. She'll remind you of Petra Ral and Levi Ackerman :(. Oh and she'll remind you of Pearl from Stevens Universe because she gets into fights with Maria. * Teresa Hepburn- A girl who loves to enjoy sweet foods. She doesn't get fat. In fact some people can't believe she's skinny because of the way she eats. She has the biggest ass in the group...no...she ain't black nor fat...She'll remind you of Stocking Anarchy from PSG. * Bubblegum the Unicorn- Sophie's mascot and the pink chibi kawaii unicorn. Bubble gum is like pinkie pie...wants to throw parties and stuff. Bubble gums glitter tattoo is three light pink bubbles * Red Heart the Unicorn- A male chibi red unicorn that has a secret crush on Kathleen. He's her partner as well. His glitter tattoo is three red hearts * Orange Blossom the Unicorn- Named after a character in Strawberry Shortcake. Orange Blossom is a orange chibi Unicorn. She's motherly and protective of Ellen. Her glitter tattoo is an orange colored blossom * Lemonade Sparkle the Unicorn- Lemonade Sparkle is a chibi unicorn that acts very childish. He'll remind you of Cure Sunshines mascot. His glitter tattoo is a glass of lemonade with Sparkles * Lucky Clover the Unicorn- A greedy lucky unicorn kinda with the same personality as Maria. Lucky Clover loves money as well as her partner Maria and will do anything to get it. Her glitter tattoo is just a 4 leaf clover. * Icy Snowflake the Unicorn- Icy Snowflake is a chibi blue unicorn that's the quietist in the group. He's like Levi Ackerman...only he's nice to his partner Cadence. His glitter tattoo is a snowflake * Viola Milkshake the Unicorn- Viola milkshake is a tropical purple chibi unicorn. She is sadist as well as Susan. She was surprised to see that someone else shares the same interest as her. Her glitter tattoo is a purple glittery milkshake...she actually makes purple milkshakes :).... By pooping it out of course! * Ayaka- A women in her late 20s who helps the girls and sends them on missions. Her name "Ayaka" '''means "colorful petal" * Daisuke Hiroyuki- A Japanese 17 year old nice boy who has a crush on Susan. He'll remind you of Brief from PSG...only he doesn't have orange curly hair...instead he has black short hair with glasses. He wears a Japanese school uniform. He can be a creep sometimes.... * Queen Despair- A women in her early 30s that wants to make the whole world colorless. She is into some kinky shit. I guess she'll remind you of Queen Mirage from Happiness Charge Precure...PERSONALITY WISE! She kinda looks like Arachne from Soul Eater. * Black- A guy who will remind you of Ira Gamagoori from Kill La Kill...only Black has Black hair and an eye patch. This guy is into Bondage. He has a secretly HUGE crush on Ellen. * Grey- A guy who will remind you of Uzu Sanageyama from Kill La Kill...only this guy has grey hair. * White- One of the three generals. She wears a beautiful pure white dress with white hair with a purple tint to it. She'll remind you of Hoshiwa from Happiness Charge Precure. What Unicorn Eater Would include '''It's girly side: * Girly- It'll get girly at times. We have a very girly character...Sophie. Then there will be a time when 7 12 year olds are fans of each girl and it's...just too much. We got glitter,rainbows,sparkles,definitely unicorns! They'll ask each other if there fat or if one of them is menstruating they'll ask for tampons or if they are leaking. They squeal over boys once in a while. * Cutesy- It'll get cute at times! Remember all 7 of the girls are cute! Sophie cute because of her kawaiiness! Kathy so cute because of her obsession of love. Ellen is cute because of her quietness. Diane is cute because of her happiness. Maria is cute because of her obsession of money. Cadence is cute because of her smartness. Susan is cute in a sadistic way. * Bubbly- It'll get bubbly * Light hearted- It's light hearted most of the times. * Yuri- Surprisingly It does have lesbians in it. Sophie is crushing on Kathleen...YET talks about boys though. She and Diane have kissed before. * Sugary- ....This was made on Sugar.....A TON * High on LSD (Good glittery girly trip)- Says it all there It's dark side: * Violent- It'll get violent....We got Kathleen and Susan being violent when menstruating. * Blood- There will be blood...most of it will come from Kathleen..... * Forced Marriage- One of the girls is forced to marry a villain...because apparently the villain got a crush on one of them...try to guess who..... * Dark- It'll get dark at times. It has a dark side. It ain't completley girly like Precure. It'll be dark Magica Madoka. * Rape- One of the characters does get raped. * Teen Pregnancy- One of them deals with pregnancy. One of them get raped and have to deal with teen pregnancy...guess who?....It ain't Ellen nor Sophie! * Death- There will be death. One character will be killed of for fun because their either worthless or their so fucking annoying the world just can't take much more of their ass. It's weird side: * Funny- It'll be funny at times. * PMS Jokes- All of them are targeted at either Kathy because her theme color is red and period blood is red so....why not?! Or Susan because Susan is violent when menstruating as well! * Food Sex- Yeah....ummm two of the characters are in a bathtub with food and proceed to have sex...food yuri actually! * Weird LSD trips- Trying to be weirder than FLCL....hmmmmm that says it all right there! * Cussing- There'll be a ton of cussing. The only characters that don't cuss are Cadence,Sophie and Ellen. * Potty Humor- There'll be a ton of that too. * Sex!!!!!- Their not sluts....maybe Maria could count. The purpose of sex in this series is expressed with love not just to lose your virginity so you can be considered 'cool'. Trivia * I'm trying as hard as I can to make it weird as FLCL and Panty and Stocking, making it darker than Madoka Magica, Girlier and Lighter than Smile Precure * If this were a real anime it'd be made by Studio Trigger, the character designs would be done by Sushio since his style is adorable! * It's more of a Pretty cure parody kinda * The characters are named after some teachers Category:Unicorn Eater